


The Saga of Princess Emma

by VioletStella



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletStella/pseuds/VioletStella
Summary: This story is the result of a conversation Emma and Killian had asking themselves what their lives might have been like if Regina had never cast the curse.  Borders on the silly tone-wise.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	The Saga of Princess Emma

The Saga of Princess Emma

It was another glorious Saturday morning in Storybrooke. The sky was blue, the birds were singing, and as per their usual schedule, Emma and Killian walked into Granny's for their weekly meet to pick up Henry for the next couple of nights. Snow, David, Neal, Henry, and Regina were already there waiting for them. They did have a scheduled time to meet, but Emma and Killian were living in their own world, and as such lived by their own time. Strangely enough, today, they were actually earlier than usual. They walked to their accustomed booth and sat down across from her parents. Neal was seated between his parents. Henry and Regina had pulled up chairs to the end of the table, Henry was seated near his grandmother. 

Ruby came over to take their order, even though she knew it would be the same order as always. She stopped in her tracks halfway there, “there's trouble in paradise,” she said to Emma, stricken that her favorite couple was suddenly having a problem. She hoped it would be short-lived because Emma and Killian were making life in town so much more interesting than it used to be. 

“There's no trouble, everything's fine,” she answered, trying not to think about Ruby and her pheromone tracking ability. Emma knew Storybrooke was unique, but a woman who thanked them for the contact high whenever she saw them was disconcerting at the very least. Emma almost crawled under the table the first time she said it; Killian couldn't keep from laughing, she'd glared at him all through breakfast because of his reaction, and couldn't keep from blushing. Emma knew the invasion of privacy wasn't intentional, it was just part of who Ruby was; still it was something Emma did her best to not think about in order to make her life in Storybrooke work. 

“Something's wrong...,” 

“There's nothing wrong, Ruby, I swear,” Emma protested, trying to ignore Ruby's sixth sense. 

“Emma,” her mother said, “Ruby's skills are second to none. What's the matter, honey?” 

“Mom, how many times do I have to say it? There's nothing wrong.” Now frustration was setting in.

“Something's off, there's a sadness underneath your joy,” Ruby persisted. 

Emma wanted to scream, no one was listening to her, she was telling the truth. “You can't perceive moods, Ruby, and I am not sad,” she gritted out through clenched teeth before dropping her head onto her hands on the table. 

Killian looked at Emma and a thought crossed his mind, he spoke, “Ruby may not be able to sense moods, per se, but she is good at reading people. Maybe she's picking up some Princess Emma that hasn't dissipated to wherever thoughts dissipate to.”

“That's ridiculous,” a muffled voice said as Emma was in no mood to pick up her head, “Ruby can't pick up feelings of non-existent people.”

“There's a non-existent Princess Emma?” Regina asked.

Emma sighed heavily and lifted her head, “Princess Emma...,” she started, but had to try again, “last night we were talking...,” 

Regina leaned over so only Emma could hear, “sure you were talking. This is some role playing thing, right? Wearing a tiara for the pirate?” Regina smugly settled back into her chair. 

Emma glared at Regina; because she was wrong, took a deep breath, and crossed her arms, “we were talking about the fact that we should actually thank you for casting the curse because otherwise we wouldn't have met. Not so sure about thanking you at the moment.”

“So you're sad that the two of you might never have met?” Ruby wasn't letting this go.

“No, well yes, see we came up with this story for how we could have met and it turned into a very sad story. I was upset,” Emma tried to explain.

“So I was right,” Ruby triumphed. 

Emma could do nothing but toss her napkin in resignation, it was her way of throwing in the towel. 

“It's all in the hormones, if you were crying, there would be a residual effect. So chalk one up for me, you are sad; or were sad,” Ruby said.

Emma tried one more protest, “I'm not sad, Princess Emma was sad.”

“You've lost me, dear,” her mother said, “you are Princess Emma.” 

“I mean Princess Emma who grew up in a world where there was no curse cast. One who grew up with you and dad in a castle, with turrets. A different Princess Emma.” 

Her mother just nodded. 

Regina leaned in to Emma again, “you two have the strangest pillow talk,” she said. 

“And thus ends any thought of thanking you,” Emma snapped.

Always interested in stories, and wanting to call a truce before his two moms said anything they might regret, Henry piped in, “so, tell us about Princess Emma.”

This request made Emma uncomfortable, she'd thought this story was just something between Killian and herself, she hadn't planned on sharing it with Storybrooke. Of course, she hadn't planned on Ruby zeroing in on it, either. Once again, she'd forgotten that privacy was only a concept in Storybrooke, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to try. “Why? It was just some silliness we made up. I'm glad it's not true,” she said. 

“Come on, mom, it's nice to know I'm not the only author in the family. I'd like to hear the story, please.” 

Emma couldn't deny her son's request, and there may have been a tiny part of her that did want to tell the story. She looked at Killian. “I'm sure they'll find it entertaining,” he said. 

Since Killian didn't have any objections, Emma was resigned to her fate. “Fine,” she said, then decided that as long as she was going to tell this story, she might as well go over the top, “once upon a time, Princess Emma lived in a castle, with her parents...,”

“And turrets,” her mother said.

Emma smiled and continued, “and turrets. She had everything she ever wanted, except true love.” 

“Go on,” Ruby encouraged, now leaning on the edge of the booth, near Snow.

“One day there was a festival...,”

“What kind of festival?” Henry wanted to know.

“I don't know, just one of those three day events everyone always talks about.”

“Spring? Can it be a spring festival? Spring is made for romance,” Ruby suggested.

“Yes,” Emma would agree to anything if it got her through telling this story faster. “So at this spring   
festival, there was a ship in port that Emma had never seen before...,” 

Ruby was so giddy she was practically bouncing out of her skin.

Regina posited, “let me guess, it was the Jolly Roger.”

“Amazing how you figured that out,” Killian said. 

“Magic has its perks,” Regina answered back.

“Anyway,” Emma continued, “having never seen this ship, Princess Emma was curious, so she went down to the docks with her entourage.”

“Entourage?” Regina questioned.

“She's a princess, it is likely she went anywhere alone?” 

“No.”

"They would be your ladies in waiting, dear," her mother said helpfully.

Emma acknowledged her mother with a nod, “so, they went to the ship and the princess saw him high up on the rigging, securing a sail,” Emma's eyes went a little out of focus at this point. Killian took the opportunity to draw her in close and say, “I love that you're picturing that just as the princess would have seen it.” 

Emma looked at him and smiled, “I don't have to imagine, I can just call up a memory; or two, or so many I've lost count.”

“Didn't know you were so fond of that, I'll keep it in mind.”

They gazed at each other, forgetting about their audience. Regina rolled her eyes and cleared her throat; loudly. 

The spell was broken. “Oh yeah,” Emma turned away, “so after securing the sail he grabbed a rope and swung down to the deck.” 

“That's quite an entrance into your life,” Regina stated.

“He is the hero, he gets a swashbuckling entrance,” Emma defended the story, “plus it's much more pleasant than finding him under a bunch of corpses.”

“I agree, whole-heartedly,” Killian said with a wink. 

Emma gave him a 'you didn't really just say that look' then smiled at him and went on, “so the princess thought that was cool. She was struck.”

“Love at first sight for the princess, nice change,” Killian noted. 

“Shh, you, remember that works both ways in this story,” Emma said. 

Killian smiled, “do tell,” as if he hadn't been part of the creation of this story. 

Emma went on, “Princess Emma did what she had to do to meet this man.”

“Lifted her skirt above her knees and whistled?” Regina quipped.

“Regina!” a horrified Snow said. 

Killian tried not to, but he did laugh. Emma turned to him and said, “glad you found that amusing.”

“Sorry, the thought of you doing that, it's ridiculous, and a funny image.” 

“It may be ridiculous for Princess Emma, but this Emma...,” Regina stated, which earned her another, “Regina!” from Snow.

Sensing that this was spiraling out of control, Henry said, “please, go on, mom.”

Emma decided to drop any thought of retribution for Killian's laugh at her expense, “so anyway, what she really did was designate herself as the welcoming committee...”

“I bet she made him quite welcome,” Regina said.

“Regina! This is my daughter, princess of the realm you are talking about! That is quite enough!”

“Sorry Snow, can't resist a good set-up. I'll shut up,” Regina promised. 

Emma was having second thoughts about telling any more, but she saw that Henry was enjoying this, so she cleared her throat and moved on, “well, yeah, so anyway, the princess...”

“And her ladies in waiting,” Killian said.

“And her ladies in waiting walked over to the gangplank. 'Permission to come aboard,' she called up to the captain.”

Killian took over, “Killian turned away from his crew to see who had spoken and he was amazed to see a vision.” 

“Thank you,” Emma said.

“You're welcome,” Killian grinned. Emma giggled. 

“Ahem, I thought you said this was a sad story,” Snow reminded.

“If people would let me talk, we'd get there,” Emma responded.

"If you two would stop making eyes at each other, it would move things along, too," Regina pointed out.

“Wait, wait, wait; what was Princess Emma wearing?” Ruby wanted to know. 

“Why is that important?” Emma asked, already tiring of Ruby's need for detail.

“So I can picture it better.”

“I don't know, a flowy gown, the sort of thing customarily worn to these events,” Emma answered.

“Floral circlet in your hair and ribbons down your back?” Ruby hoped.

“Sure, why not. Can we go on now? I have a man to meet,” Emma said. 

“Sorry, yes please.”

Emma turned to Killian, who continued, “the captain, noticing that she had ladies in waiting and figuring that she must be important, walked over to her. He said, 'Captain Killian Jones, it would be my greatest wish to grant you anything you desire.'”

“I'll just bet he would.” 

“Regina!” 

Emma ignored Regina and her mother and said, “welcome to the Enchanted Forest.”

“I can see why they call it enchanted,” Killian didn't miss an opportunity for reenactment, so he kissed her hand.

“He didn't really say that, did he? I mean, come on,” Regina had to keep her gag reflex in check. 

“He did and the princess liked it, she even blushed,” Emma defended her paramour. 

Regina rolled her eyes and said, “and she's still blushing.” 

Now Emma was getting really defensive, “there's nothing wrong with that,” she calmed down and continued, “so the captain, who hadn't dropped her hand, escorted the princess, even though he didn't know she was the princess, onto his ship, leaving the rest of the ladies behind. They gasped in horror that the princess would go on this strange ship without any security. As they were a bunch of silly ninnies none of them dared to object to the princess going on board, and certainly they would rather drop dead than accompany her.”

Killian advanced the plot, “welcome aboard the Jolly Roger. Perhaps you would do me the honor of sharing your name.” 

“It took the princess a couple of moments to regain her wits; don't say anything, Regina, (who didn't, but only because she bit her lip) as she was a little light-headed by his presence and the fact that every word that he said sounded like a proposal, and she didn't even care what kind of proposal it was, she hadn't realized she didn't introduce herself. 'Emma,' she said and blushed again.” 

They were gazing at each other and holding hands just as their Enchanted Forest counterparts had and Ruby was lapping it up. “Of course, by now my parents wondered where I'd wandered off to, so they sent some guards to bring me back. The ent...ladies in waiting were happy to see them...”

“I saw the guards and raised my eyebrows at Emma,” Killian said. 

“Princess Emma,” I said.

Killian said, “this put a whole new spin on the matter. This situation could have been misconstrued by the guards and end with me in the dungeon, permanently. I dropped her hand...,”

“And the princess was not happy about that,” Emma said. 

“I bowed and said, 'princess'. The rest of the crew dropped their feigned ignoring when they saw the guards and also bowed.” 

“I was pretty pissed off that the guards showed up and ruined my fun. I didn't want to go, but I did say, 'there is a ball tonight at the festival grounds, all are welcome'.”

“I said I wouldn't miss it.” 

“'Good,' I smiled and took my leave. Suddenly this ball that I had not been looking forward to, was going to be fun. The princess...I...spent the rest of the day in delicious anticipation of the ball. She took extra time getting dressed and put lots of flowers in her hair.” Emma said that last part for Ruby, who acknowledged it with a grin. She continued, “at the ball the princess felt stifled by her courtly duties. She was obligated to dance with emissaries from other realms and they bored her to tears. She looked and looked for the captain, but didn't see him. She was very disappointed; but finally, as she was dancing with yet another dull man she caught a glimpse of Killian out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't wait for the dance to be over so she could talk to him. In fact, she was very rude to her partner and kept glancing away from him while he was trying to talk to her.”

“Poor sod never had a chance with her anyway, even if I hadn't entered her life.” 

“True.” 

“Emma, honey, I am sure that your father and I taught you courtly manners.”

“I'm sure you tried, mom.” 

A bewildered Snow only sighed. 

“So you two made up loser men just so Killian could be the conquering hero?” Henry asked. 

“No, we just had to have other people at the ball, it's not our fault that they were boring.” 

“If they are your characters then it's up to you to make them interesting,” Henry noted. 

“No one cares about anyone else, Henry,” Ruby insisted, more than a little impatiently. She gave Emma a 'go on' look and Emma asked sarcastically, “you don't want a description of the ball room?” 

“I can imagine that, floral garlands twined around a wooden frame, brought up to a point in the middle of the dance floor, big tent for refreshments, thrones on a dais at one end of the space for you and your family; and most importantly, a garden, with a fountain and a hedge maze for people to get lost in, hint hint.”

Emma laughed, “love the idea, but, no one is getting lost in a hedge maze.”

“I like the way Ruby thinks, maybe we could add that in,” Killian suggested.

“You want the guards running in after us?” 

“Good point, sorry Ruby, no hedge maze, although it wouldn't be a bad idea to put one in Storybrooke.”

“Oh, now you're talking,” Emma agreed. 

“Ahem,” came from across the table.

Emma looked at her mother, “right, back to the story. The dance ended and the princess' partner returned her in courtly fashion to her chair, or throne, as Ruby said. As soon as she was rid of him she made a beeline to Killian while trying to make it look like she wasn't making a beeline to him.

“You left out the part where Killian gazed adoringly at the Princess Emma from across the room,” Killian noted. 

Emma smiled, “sorry, you're right, he did that. Unfortunately, the ladies in waiting recognized him and warned the King and Queen, en masse. The whole group of them traveled as one.”

“How dare they!” Ruby was incensed, “are any of them here in Storybrooke, I'd like to have a word or two with them.”

“No Ruby, they are just as faceless and undeveloped as the men.”

“Mom, this isn't a very detailed story.” 

Emma glared at her son. 

“Ok, ok, it's not about the other characters, I get it.”

“So finally, the princess and Killian got a chance to dance together and she was very happy; happier than she had ever been in her whole life, actually. For the first time, her life felt right. She was so lost in Killian's arms that she didn't notice the way her parents and her ladies in waiting were looking at them. Let's just say they did not approve, but as I said, Killian and the princess didn't notice. Alas, the dance ended and they made their way to the refreshments. Dad followed very quickly afterward.”

“Oh, I get to be the heavy?” David asked. 

“You didn't see the way I was looking at the Princess. Well, you in the story did, but you know what I mean,” Killian clarified, or at least tried to. 

“Still rather rude of me, hospitality at a ball is a hallmark of the event.”

“Dad, refer back to what Killian said about the way he looked at the princess.” 

“Uh huh,” David nodded, picturing this easily as he had often seen Killian gaze adoringly at Emma. He approved of it in their relationship, as he could see Killian's love for his daughter in it, but he could see that his Enchanted Forest self might not be so amiable. 

“Yep, Dad played the heavy and asked Killian to leave. I protested, but Dad was adamant.” 

Killian added to the story, “out of respect for Emma, I didn't want to cause trouble, I took her hand, kissed it,” he reenacted this too, “and said, 'farewell, princess' while her father glared at us.” 

Emma looked like she was going to burst into tears, “oh no; not 'farewell, princess,” she said, as she burrowed into Killian's arms. “No, no, no, no, no,” she said, “can't handle the 'farewell, princess' it breaks my heart all over again. Nope. I can see her watching you go, feeling like she was never going to see you again.” Emma was wiping away a tear or two at this point and Ruby was openly crying. 

Regina intervened, “I'm surprised you actually left, pirate. You couldn't command your crew into joining you in the heroic action of fighting for your princess?” 

“I attended the ball alone, having sent the crew into town for the night. So the odds were against me. They were all at some pub somewhere, hopefully not causing too much mayhem, but, sorry Henry, they are undeveloped too. But don't worry, there will be plenty of fighting later.” 

Ruby stopped crying long enough to say, “aaah, no spoilers!” 

Henry ignored the undeveloped pirates and Ruby to ask, “so then what happened?” 

Emma was still snuggled into Killian as a way to try and recover from the 'farewell, princess' heartache. She lifted her head up long enough to say, “you'll have to tell them, I can't right now.” 

Killian held her a little tighter, then said, “Snow took the princess aside and said; wait...,” he motioned for Ruby to give him a pencil, and even though he still had his arm around Emma, he managed to write something on a napkin and push it across the table to Snow. He nodded for her to read it. Snow picked up the napkin and read, her voice becoming more agitated with each word, “need I remind you that you are betrothed and will be wed in two weeks, and even if you weren't, such a match would be unthinkable?'” 

“The Princess was engaged!” Ruby was shocked, “but why wasn't her fiance at the ball?”

Emma had recovered by now and said, “he had something to do in his own kingdom, slay a dragon or something, it's not important, the princess didn't like him and I don't think he was too crazy about her.” 

“Silly man,” Killian said. Emma turned to him and beamed. Killian continued, “Prince Lunkhead didn't know a good thing when he saw it.” Emma continued to beam.

“Prince Lunkhead?” Regina asked.

“That's what we named him,” Emma answered, “it suited him.” 

Henry laughed, “Prince Lunkhead, you had to be the one to come up with that, mom.” 

“Yeah, pretty sure that was me. So the Princess was upset. Her parents were against her...”

“Wait just a minute,” one of her parents, her mother, specifically, interrupted her, “I take exception to this betrothal, your father and I wouldn't make you marry a man you didn't love. Not that we would want you to marry a pirate, but I am sure we could have found someone acceptable to all of us.”

Now Killian took exception, “acceptable to all of us? Should I be concerned...or insulted, or both?”

“None of the above, Killian. I'm only talking about this fiction you two have concocted. I want my daughter to marry for love no matter which story she is in.”

“Hence the sadness of this story,” Emma broke in, “you felt I was getting too old and it was time to marry me off because I had already rejected so many men.”

“I would never give up hope on you,” her mother said. 

“It's supposed to be sad, mom, just go with it.” 

Snow didn't look too happy at that suggestion, but nodded and Emma went on, “so where was I, oh yeah, the one guy the princess really liked was gone. We had her going outside and gazing down at the harbor, the ship being so close, yet so far away; but maybe she could get lost in the hedge maze instead now? What do you think, Ruby?”

“Only if Killian is in there waiting for her.”

Emma gave some thought to this, she looked at Killian, but he shook his head. “You're right, it doesn't work in with the rest of the story, good idea, though. So the dance ended and the princess went back to her lonely bedchamber, which was conveniently located so she could gaze down at the harbor. There she came up with a plan. Over the years she'd made a game of finding secret ways out of the castle. She used one of the methods and made it down to the ship.” 

“You left the castle?” Snow said, “I don't like the way this is going.” 

“You, rebellious? Who could see that coming?” Regina's sarcasm game was on point this morning. 

“May I continue?” that was rhetorical and Emma persevered, “Killian had been on the aft deck, readying the ship for their departure the next morning, but he heard footsteps on the dock, and that drew his attention to her.”

“I was surprised to see her, and went down to escort her back onto the ship.” 

“I apologize for my father's abominably rude behavior this evening, there was no excuse for that.” 

“He's a concerned father, I cannot blame him for being protective.”

“I don't need to be protected.” 

“Princess, the world is full of many things, some beautiful; but others are such that I hope they never touch your life.” 

“Where will you go when you leave here?” 

“Wherever the winds take us.” 

“Will you come back someday?” 

“I'm not sure that's the wisest choice.”

Emma took over for her fairy tale self, “so the princess was of course devastated, thinking she would never see her true love again after tonight. 'Take me with you,' she begged.” 

“Princess, your father would hunt me down and when he found me, he'd hang me from the yardarm of my own ship, with you watching.” 

Both Emmas grimaced at the thought. 

“True,” David said.

Killian tried to ignore the implications of that and continued talking as the captain to the princess, “this afternoon you neglected to tell me of your upcoming nuptials.”

“Not neglected, deliberately ignored. And how did you find out about that?”

“One hears things in port, scuttlebutt and all that.”

“You knew I was engaged and came to the ball anyway?” Emma grinned, “the princess was thrilled to hear that he knew she was engaged yet went to the party anyway. A flight of fancy that he would fight for her and save her from this marriage crossed her mind.”

Killian continued, “the captain brought her back to reality, 'your fiance would also be part of the aforementioned hunting party.” 

Both Emmas grimaced again. 

Killian went on, “I thought I might get a glance at this man, scuttlebutt didn't cover his not being there.'”

“But didn't you want to see me?”

“Of course I wanted a glimpse of you as a memory to carry with me during long nights at sea...,”

“'I'll break the engagement. I don't love him', the poor princess was practically swooning at this point.” Emma noticed that Henry was holding a box of tissues at the ready for poor Ruby.

“Love is a luxury few can afford in this realm. You have your duty to your parents and your people.”

“Don't I get a say in my own life?”

“Princess, there is nothing I would like more than to sail with you throughout the seven seas, but you must see that this is not feasible.”

Emma went back to narration,“the princess knew he was right, and she was heart broken, but she was determined that if she was going to spend the rest of her life shackled to Prince Lunkhead that she was going to have some fun first.”

“And we'll be skipping forward now to just before daybreak,” Killian said diplomatically.

“Wise choice,” Emma agreed as she glanced across the table to see a disapproving look on her mother's face. “But we do have to break Ruby's heart again with the scene by the door.”

“You are a cruel story teller, Emma Swan,” Killian noted.

“Ruby wanted to know why I was sad, I'm just telling her what she wanted to know. The princess and Killian stood by a secret door to the castle, holding each other close.” Emma and Killian were reenacting this too, as best they could in a diner booth, at least. “They cursed the fates for giving them so little time together. Neither wanted to let go of the other. They gazed longingly at each other. Dawn was starting to creep up over the horizon, their time together was slipping away. 'I'll think of you every day, the princess said.'”

“And I, you.”

'Even though she knew she couldn't, the princess still wanted to sail away with him. Oh wait, he needs a lock of her hair, how could we have forgotten that? So pretend that before they left the ship, the princess gave him a lock of her hair.”

Killian smiled at this improvisation, “I will hold you close to my heart always.”

“Oh, you're good.” 

“Just kiss, will you?” Regina was out of patience. 

Emma and Killian obliged. 

And obliged. 

Ruby started openly sobbing.

Snow imitated a rooster crowing, which drew Emma and Killian apart. “Need I remind you that this is a public place?” she admonished. 

Emma gave her mother an exasperated look, “you didn't even need that written on a napkin, but that doesn't imply that mom in the story saw this, she didn't,” then she turned back to Killian, he took her hand, kissed it and said, “farewell, princess.” 

Emma recounted, “the princess' heart shattered as she watched him walk away. She hoped he would look back, but he never did. After she could no longer see him, she went back to her room, gazed down at the harbor again and cried. Later that morning she watched the ship sail away. She started a new tradition. From then on, the first thing she did in the morning was look out at sea, and it was the last thing she did at night.”

Another sob was heard from Ruby. 

Emma continued, “I'm surprised I'm not so upset by this now. Last night I was sobbing like crazy.” 

Killian nodded in affirmation, and drew her close. 

Regina bit her lip to keep from commenting, but thought, “must have been all those post-coital hormones.”

“Ruby,” Emma called to her, “relax, it's just a story. We're right here, together.” 

“I...know..but I...hate...to think of a world where...you two...aren't...together,” she managed to get out between sobs. 

“Of course you do, it would rob you of your contact high,” Regina said. Emma was relieved that Regina finally made a comment to someone else, even if it was indirectly a jibe at her.

Ruby pulled herself together, “no, Regina, some of us can manage to be happy for other people.” 

“I can be happy for other people, I have to, as happiness eluded me.” 

“It's your own fault, you went and cursed everyone,” Ruby pointed out.

“And it worked out well for Emma, didn't it?” Regina demanded, then sheepishly added, “eventually.”

Killian intervened before a fight broke out, “how about we continue with the story?” 

“There's more?” Henry asked. 

“Of course, you don't think we'd leave your mother that unhappy, do you?”

“Carry on, then!”

His mother carried on, “so where were we? Oh yeah, Killian sailed away, the princess married Prince Lunkhead...” 

“She went through with the marriage?” Ruby was appalled. 

“Yes, she did. Her love was lost to her, and she had a duty to her parents and her people. So she got married and around nine months later, give or take a couple of weeks, she gave birth to a baby boy...with really blue eyes.” Emma then cleared her throat. 

“I'm going to take a wild guess that Prince Lunkhead did not have blue eyes,” her father stated. 

“No, dad, he most certainly did not.”

David pretend glared at Killian, “it's a good thing we are here and not there. Yardarm.”

Killian gave a tight smile and tried to disappear into the seat back. Emma leaned in front of him to protect him, just in case her father decided to really play the heavy.

“Did you name him Henry?” her son asked. 

“Sorry kid, this son winds up hating me.”

“No spoilers!” a sobbing Ruby screamed. 

“OK! We named him Prince...Something or Other. I can't remember.” 

“Nathaniel,” Killian provided. “Our own son and you can't even remember his name,” he shook his head in mock shame. 

Emma gave him a look then said, “that's right, he was named for Prince Lunkhead's father.” 

“You named Killian's son for Prince Lunkhead's father? Regina asked, aghast.

“Seemed the advantageous thing to do. Should have just stuck with Prince Something Or Other.”

“Is this really a story a young boy should be hearing?” Snow opined, trying to steer away from the turn the story had taken.

“You mean Neal? I don't think he's old enough to comprehend,” Emma responded.

“I mean Henry.”

“The kid who was born out of wedlock to an 18 year old? I think he'll survive.” 

If Henry had been drinking his laugh at this would have been a spit take. 

Snow looked at her grandson, he shut up instantly, then she turned back to Emma with a tight smile and said, “go on.”

Killian pulled Emma a little more in front of him and tried to sink even farther into the seat back. She melted into him and went on, “Prince Lunkhead wasn't a complete idiot and figured the kid wasn't his, the princess was never happy to be in his presence and when she found out she was pregnant, she pretty much banished him from her life, and definitely her bedchamber; but he was wise to the ways of the world and knew that as things go, his lot in life was pretty good, so he didn't make a fuss. If the princess' parents had any suspicions they did not share them with Emma. Although it was unlikely that they did...have any suspicions, that is. No one saw the princess leave or return to the castle; and she certainly never shared any of that information with any of her nondescript ladies in waiting.”

“I am sure I would not have dreamed of suspecting such a thing,” Snow said.

“Yes mom, so the princess was happy, well except for the fact that she was married to a man she didn't love and the father of her child was off sailing somewhere and didn't even know he had a son; but yeah, everything was great.”

“You could have kept in touch by bird,” Henry suggested.

Emma and Killian looked at each other and gaped, “why didn't we think of that?” they said together. 

Ruby offered, “that could have been so romantic, sending love letters to each other, and at least Killian would know he had a son.”

Emma answered, “the lack of communication and separation are part of what makes the story so tragic.” Ideas started to flow through her, “unless, one of the letters gets intercepted...or, Prince Lunkhead intercepts all the letters, so he knows for sure and files that information away until he can use it to his best advantage.” She turned to Killian, “we may have to keep that in.” Killian nodded in agreement. 

“Thanks, kid,” Emma said. 

“All part of being an author,” Henry answered. 

Emma was staring pensively out the window. 

“Care to share your thoughts with the rest of us?” Killian asked. 

She mentally returned and said, “which one sent the first bird and how long did it take that person to send it?” 

“The princess would have because I have no affinity for bird sending and because I would have done everything I could to forget about her, not that that would have worked. And I probably would have delayed answering, worried that this might put you in danger.” 

“Can you imagine his reaction when she told him he had a son?” 

“Thrilled and devastated at the same time, I am sure.” 

“Oh, that makes this story even sadder, we are definitely keeping it in.” 

“So glad my parental trauma can serve a purpose. At least you got to raise him.” 

“I'm sorry. It really is sad that the three of us couldn't be together.”

They were lost to the world again, until Regina reminded them, “you know this kid doesn't really exist, right?” 

“Don't denigrate Prince Something Or Other!” Emma tried to keep up the angst, but wound up laughing instead. “You're right, we are getting too worked up about this. So, where were we before the bird interruption? Oh yeah, time went by, the princess had another child, a daughter, this one was actually Prince Lunkhead's daughter,” Emma grimaced, “she was named Princess Elizabeth.”

“Um, dear, I thought you had banished Prince Lunkhead from your life?” Snow delicately asked. 

“You were giving me grief that Prince Nathaniel needed a sibling and citizens of the Enchanted Forest were anxious for another royal heir.” Emma shuddered, “being a princess can have very unpleasant responsibilities.” 

Killian whispered to her, “I'm sure you used your imagination well.” Emma laughed, then noticed the rest of the people at the table, “ahem, so the way we had it was that when Prince Something Or Other was five years old, Killian returned to the Enchanted Forest. He surprised Princess Emma by showing up at a festival. Yes, Ruby, it can be the spring festival again. But it was Killian who wound up surprised when he saw the prince at the festival. Killian and the princess managed to find some time alone together and she did tell him he was his son. Killian really, really didn't want to leave this time, but knew he had to to keep both the princess and his son safe. This would have to change with the new twist of bird mail.” 

“Bird mail?” Killian asked.

“What would you call it?”

“Pigeon post, perhaps?” 

Emma laughed, but didn't argue the name. 

Killian threw in his idea, “I may have decided it was worth the risk to meet my son, or at least get a glimpse of him. So I sent you a pigeon post to ask what you thought of the idea. You were all for it and suggested a time when you could slip away from the festival with the prince.”

“We'd meet in a glen, with a stream, away from the crowds. Maybe you'd bring him a toy ship to play with.”

“Emma, how would you explain that to Prince Lunkhead? No toys, no remembrances, nothing.”

“Now I am sad again. We'd have so little time together before I'd have to get back to the festival. Maybe one of my gossipy ladies in waiting would coming looking for me and see you. Oh, the intrigue.”

“Regardless, I would leave again after far too short a visit.” 

“The princess isn't going to give birth again in nine months, is she?” Snow asked sarcastically. 

Emma rolled her eyes, “no mom, the princess won't be having any more children. She'd decided that Prince Lunkhead should be satisfied with two kids and he had plenty of other options when it came to...companionship, he didn't complain about being banished from his wife's bedchamber.”

“That wasn't what I meant and you know it.” 

“Mom, this is a brief visit with a child nearby, I mean really.” 

“Well, we are talking about you two,” Regina quipped. 

Emma sighed an angry sigh and gave Regina a 'shut it' look. “As I said, no more children. Killian left again and they did keep up the pigeon post.” 

Ruby wanted to know, “did he at least kiss her hand and say, 'farewell, princess' again?” 

Killian answered, “yes, I would and I'd have said, 'I must leave, if anyone ever put this together...the consequences,' and then I'd wince at the thought of the consequences.”

Emma moved on quickly so her heart wouldn't break again. She went back to the original story. “Several years went by, Killian stayed away. Prince Nathaniel was gaining awareness that his father was cold to him. He tried everything to earn his approval, but never could and didn't know why. Eventually, Prince Lunkhead grew weary of his sham marriage and felt constrained by life in the castle. He himself started a rumor that Prince Nathaniel wasn't his son. Emma squashed the rumor as ridiculous several times. When Prince Lunkhead had had enough, this was about the time that Nathaniel was around 14 years old, he confronted Emma with his suspicions. Emma denied them, of course. The princess and her so called husband got into a big fight. He said he was going to declare a war over this with soldiers from his brother's kingdom. The kids heard the fight and came into the room, shocked by what they were hearing. Lunkhead turned to Nathaniel and said, 'get out of my sight, you bastard!'” The princess acted on instinct, she slapped Lunkhead across the cheek. He put his hand on his cheek, infuriated by this humiliation. “'We are done, princess,' he sneered with venom.”

Ruby gasped. 

“Lunkhead stalked out of the room to return home and gather troops. The kids were bewildered, wanting to know what just happened. The princess felt her life crashing down around her. She was alone, her secret was out, and she knew no one was coming to her defense.”

Killian questioned, “how would that change with the pigeon post?” 

Emma thought about it, then said, “Prince Lunkhead knew where the secret spot was that I went to to get the mail. He could confront me there.” Emma acted out both Prince Lunkhead and herself. She affected a deep voice for the Prince, “another letter from your pirate? How long did you think you could get away with it?” Then in her own voice said, “you didn't seem to mind up to now.” Back to the Prince, “you've been making a fool of me for years.” Then as herself, “spare my your sanctimony. I know about...,” she struggled to come up with a name, then said, “Marcia,” then the floodgates opened, “and Jan, and Cindy; and Mary, and Edith, and Sybil.”

Henry asked, “aren't those the names of the daughters in “The Brady Bunch” and “Downton Abbey”?

“I just gave the ladies in waiting depth and you're complaining about the names?

“Never mind,” Henry held up his hands in defeat and waved her on. 

Emma went on, “I'd be really angry and threaten to throw him out of the castle. He would say he was fine with that and that he could produce an actual letter to prove my infidelity, although as we weren't married at the time, was it really infidelity?'

“Yes,” her mother answered. 

Not wanting to argue this, Emma continued quickly, “Prince Lunkhead said that he knew where all the letters were hidden and that would really annoy me. He'd taunt me with one he had stolen, and I would smack him and take the letter back. He'd announce that we were now at war and that he was going to gather soldiers from his brother's kingdom. He'd walk off in a huff and I'd send off some pigeon post letting Killian know what was going on.” 

“I would, of course, come to your aid, in both versions of the story because I was in port near Prince Lunkhead's brother's kingdom and heard about the gathering forces,” Killian said.

She smiled at him, “of course. So here's the fighting part, Ruby. Prince Lunkhead's forces attacked. Everyone was engaged in battle all over the castle. The soldiers from the Enchanted Forest were winning. Killian had tracked down Prince Lunkhead and fought him himself. They were out on a balcony, Killian had disarmed him. Even though he knew about Killian, he had never seen him. He was flat on his back, Killian's sword at his throat, he looked up, saw familiar eyes and said, 'you!' 'Me,' Killian answered, and then he killed him. So the last thing Prince Lunkhead saw before he died was his wife's lover. And Prince Nathaniel saw the whole thing, along with Princess Emma. The Prince tried to avenge the death of the man he thought was his father, but Killian disarmed him very quickly and the princess went over and pulled him away. He tried to get away from his mother, but she held him tightly while Killian escaped.”

Ruby's eyes grew wide in shock, she was speechless. 

“Wait, don't tell me, he said, 'farewell, princess' as he leaped from the balcony,” Regina threw in. 

Emma answered, “no, he didn't have time, and he didn't leap from the balcony, they just looked at each other, and the princess told him to go.”

Killian added, “which of course was a terrible situation because there was Emma, holding our son, but he loathed me.” 

“Sorry, hon. Prince Lunkhead's forces were defeated and Killian's crew came to find him. They left the castle and headed out to sea as quickly as they could. Prince Nathaniel finally freed himself from his mother and went over to his dead “father.” He vowed to avenge his death. My dad had been fighting, and now that the battle was over he was going through the castle assessing the damage. He found us on the balcony. Mom and Princess Elizabeth had been released from their secure location...”

“Why was I in a secure location? I am sure I would have fought.”

“I don't think you had any archery skills in this universe, mom.”

“I am sure I could have learned, even if it hadn't been necessary for my survival; and I would have taught Princess Elizabeth also.” 

“Fine, so everyone showed up on the balcony and saw Nathaniel's grief turn to anger. He'd say to his mother, 'who was that man and why did you let him get away?' The princess wouldn't answer him, but her mom was starting to put two and two together. She looked at her daughter and saw the truth that she had fought against through the years. Dad was also coming to the same conclusion. He told Nathaniel to take Elizabeth to the throne room and wait for them. They left, but didn't go to the throne room, they hid behind a nearby pillar so they could hear the upcoming conversation; which did not go well for anyone. Mom and Dad were furious, to say the least.”

“What, no lines on napkins for me now?” Snow asked. 

“No, mom, we didn't really flesh out this conversation.”

Henry shook his head, “mom, you really need to work on your characterization.” 

Emma rolled her eyes, “bottom line was that Dad locked me up in a tower for treason.” 

A shocked Snow said, “he did what?” 

“That was your reaction in the story, too. Killian heard about this, he sailed back and the two of you freed me and I said I had enough of castle life and ran off with him to sail the seas, finally together.”

David addressed his wife, “you seemed awfully helpful to the princess, didn't have any skeletons in your closet, did you?” 

“Need I remind you that you were the one engaged to someone else.” 

“Ah, but that was in our world, who knows what happened in this world. Maybe Princess Emma wasn't my daughter.” 

Snow glared at her husband. 

Emma ended the “fight”, “there was never any thought of anything like that, Dad. It's just angst for Killian and myself. You and mom had happily ever after, well, I guess you lost that with the conclusion of this story.” 

Ruby, “it's a very sad story. You two may have been together, but you didn't have your son.”

“Like I said, it's a sad story. Unless he came looking for us, which he probably did, to avenge Prince Lunkhead's death, because even though he now knew he wasn't his father, he was still the only father he ever knew. Maybe when he caught up to us we worked everything out. Does that work for you, Ruby?” 

She nodded. 

Snow, “but what about the kingdom, you left it.” 

“You still had Princess Elizabeth, she always liked you better than me anyway. She could take over. You know, once she got over the trauma of her father's death and her mother's desertion. Poor kid, we really did a number on her, didn't we? Maybe we could just cut her out of the story, spare her the agony.” 

Snow agreed, “it does seem like a lot to put a child through.” 

“Then cut she is. Poor Princess Elizabeth, so unnecessary to the story, and so abused. Begone to the place of unused characters,” Emma laughed. 

Snow thought aloud, “so you're gone, my grandchildren are gone, and since you never mentioned Neal, I am going to assume he didn't exist in this story, so that means there is no heir to the throne in this story, which means the kingdom will also be gone.” 

“Yeah, no Neal, couldn't really work out the age thing. If he was a few years younger than me he might have fought Killian, and one of them might have died. We couldn't make it work that he'd be the age he really is, so it was just easier to have him not there. Sorry, kid,” Emma said to her little brother.

Snow touched her son's head as a way of comforting him for being ignored in the story, which he didn't seem to need as he had fallen asleep and didn't really care about being in the story or not.

Regina raised an eyebrow over what she thought to be another overlooked and possibly good avenue for the plot, “so no magic for the Princess Emma in this story?”

“No, we decided that that could make things too easy. Emma could just pop onto the ship for a visit...”

“Which would flummox me the first time it happened.” 

“But I bet you'd get used to it very quickly,” Emma flirted.

“I would, indeed.” 

Snow cleared her throat again as Emma and Killian were lost to the world once more. 

“Right, so yeah, no magic; it adds to the heartbreak of the story,” Emma said with finality.

Regina had her own idea, “you didn't need to put yourselves through all that tragic rigmarole. All you had to do was have you out with your parents for a Sunday carriage ride. The pirate would attack the coach, you'd take one look at him and say, 'see ya mom and dad, I'm out of here,' and then jump out of the coach, never to return.” 

“Regina, that would not have happened,” Snow insisted. 

“If that's what you want to believe, so be it,” Regina said. 

“I agree with my mom, that would not have happened,” Emma confirmed. 

Henry was laughing listening to this. “But mom has a point mom, I think there's a happier way to get you two together in a non-cursed world.” 

“I'm interested,” Emma said. 

Henry pulled out a regular notebook and started writing. “First we need a reason for an alliance with the pirates...I know, Troll Wars...,”

David cut in, “Troll Wars? What happened to the Ogre Wars?” 

“How long could they possibly go on? Ogres are played out, time to defeat the trolls. Everyone is tired of paying tolls to the trolls because they neither built nor maintained the bridges. They're just bullies.”

“Trolls it is, then,” David agreed. 

Henry forged on, “so grandpa forged a treaty with the pirates who were also tired of fighting trolls because they couldn't be content to just attack bridges, they'd started attacking ships as well. Things were going pretty well for the alliance, but Killian wound up hurt.” 

“I'm hurt? I am a far better fighter than that.”

“Sorry Killian, gotta go with the 'he's injured and in the hospital and she's his nurse and doesn't know she's the princess trope', it always works. It's not a bad injury, just enough to keep you in the hospital wing of the castle long enough for you two to fall madly in love with each other.” 

“So about five minutes?” Regina quipped. Emma glared at her out of reflex. 

“Go on,” Killian encouraged. 

“So every day the princess, but not in her princess clothes, wearing something far more practical, visited the hospital wing and tended to the wounded men. Of course she starts spending more and more time with one wounded man; sometimes reading to him, sometimes playing cards with him, other times just listening to him talk about life on a ship.”

Emma smiled at Killian. 

Henry continued, “one day the princess visited the wing to see that Killian's bed was empty. She was devastated. She feared the worst even though he only had a...shoulder wound. See mom, that's adding depth.” Emma raised an eyebrow at him and he quickly moved on, “she was told he was released and returned to his ship. She was sad because he didn't tell her he was going to be released soon. When she finished tending to the wounded she went down to the harbor to look for him, but his ship was gone. Heartbroken because she thought she'd never see him again, she returned to the castle.”

“I'm surprised she didn't run out of the wing the second she knew he was gone,” Regina suggested.

“I know how to fulfill my duties,” Emma defended herself.

“What the princess didn't know was that Killian agreed to a secret mission because he'd found out the true identity of his nurse and he was heartbroken because he believed a pirate could never marry a princess.”

“I thought this was supposed to be a happy story,” Ruby demanded. 

“It will be,” Henry insisted, backing away from Ruby's ire. 

Ruby gave him a skeptical look and Killian came to Henry's rescue, “a secret mission, intriguing.”

“Yeah, so mom was anxious because all she had been able to find out was that Killian's ship had been ordered to a place on the other side of the forest and no one had heard from him. Or if they had, they weren't telling her, no matter how hard she tried to finagle the information out of anyone she could.”

“I'm not injured again, am I?” 

“No, you're just missing.”

“Oh, is that all.”

“It creates tension, so you're missing and mom is going crazy with worry. Grandma sees that she is anxious and starts to see that her concern for Killian runs deeper than it does for anyone else. She keeps that information to herself as she hopes she isn't seeing what she thinks she seeing. The trolls are defeated, due in part to the secret mission you went on to blow up their lair. Reports say that people were injured in the explosion. Peace has been declared, and mom insists she is going to look for you. She won't be stopped.”

“That's not a surprise,” Regina said.

“Regina, keep your mouth shut, I want to hear this story,” Ruby demanded.

Regina smirked and sarcastically zipped her lip for Ruby's approval. Ruby nodded. 

Henry went on, “grandma is, to say the least, not on board with this idea; but I think mom does have her magic in this story, and fighting skills, so she feels prepared to deal with whatever she might encounter on the way. Mom, grandma, and grandpa have a heated debate over mom going, but it is decided that they will send a guard with Emma.”

“No sneaking out for the princess this time?” Regina asked and Ruby glared at her. Regina shrugged.

“I'm not sure that mom is that rebellious in this universe, but if they hadn't been able to come to an agreement, I am sure she would have gone anyway, so there is that. The princess, and her guard, Greg...” 

“Greg?” Emma asked. 

“If you can use “The Brady Bunch”, so can I,” Henry answered. 

“Fair enough,” his mother said.

David piped in, “I don't know, Henry, I can't see Snow and myself letting Emma go out in a world where there might still be skirmishes happening, and displaced people traveling. I'm sure we wouldn't consider it safe, even with magic, and a guard.” 

Henry thought about this, “ok, that makes sense. So grandma and grandpa forbid mom to leave the castle. And mom, being mom, pretended to agree, and then set off in the middle of the night by herself. She dressed as a displaced person, and carried a basket with medical supplies and food. Grandma and grandpa were furious when they found out she was gone and sent Greg, Peter, Bobby, and Mike out after her.”

There was laughter all around the table at that. 

“The princess traveled for three days, because everything takes three days in fairy tales. Mid-afternoon on the third day, she saw a group of people up on a ridge, they were looking over the terrain. The princess knew she had found her man. Killian was looking out over the horizon, calculating the distance and how much more time it would take to get back to the castle. He wanted to see the princess again, well, most of him did, another part thought it might be best if he never saw her again.”

“False advertising, Henry, when does this story turn happy?” Ruby would not let happily ever after be denied.

“It will, Ruby, I promise.” 

She looked at him, silently warning him that it had better or he could forget about having chocolate chips in his pancakes ever again. 

“So Greg et al. never caught up with the princess? I assume I sent them on horseback. Was the princess on horseback?” David rescued his grandson from the wrath of Ruby.

“She walked, and evaded them because they were looking for the princess and didn't know she was in disguise.” 

“Remind me to fire them when they get back.” 

Henry laughed, “will do, grandpa. Where were we? Oh yeah, the princess started to run to Killian. He was still surveying the land, but his peripheral vision caught something moving. He looked and even though he couldn't see her features, he knew it was the princess. He found a way down the ridge and met her in the road. He was amazed to see her.” 

In the diner booth, Emma snuggled into Killian and smiled, he dropped a kiss on her head and put his arm around her, idly stroking her side. 

“You two can take over for your reunion dialogue,” Henry said.

“Are you sure you want that much sappiness in your story, Henry?” Regina asked. Ruby glared at her again and she rolled her eyes.

Emma and Killian were all in for Henry's suggestion. Killian started, “what are you doing here?”

“I came to find you,” she answered.

“I didn't realize I was lost.” 

“I didn't know where you were, you were just gone. No one would tell me anything. I felt lost.”

“It was for the best. You shouldn't be here. Your parents must be frantic.” 

“I can take care of myself.” 

“Princess...,”

“What happened to Emma?” 

“It's no longer appropriate.” 

“Why?” Emma turned away and said, “this is rough, Henry, I am breaking my own heart here.” 

“OK, mom, I'll speed things up. The rest of the group Killian was traveling with had come down from the ridge, so Killian and the princess had to stop talking. Everyone started to walk back down the road the princess had come from. They walked until night fell and made camp. Along the way they met up with Greg and the rest of that group. Grandpa didn't have anything to fear because if anyone came within ten feet of Emma, Killian made it known that he would gladly slit their throat. Everyone wisely stayed away, although the guards grandpa sent did take turns on watch because the princess didn't mind if Killian was within ten feet of her; which he was because they were both sitting next to a tree, leaning up against it.”

Snow intervened, “Henry, if you say that Emma gives birth in nine months...,” 

“Mom!” a shocked Emma said, “there are other people around and no privacy.” 

Killian added in his own reason, “don't worry, Snow, this Killian would not think of even touching the princess, she is off limits to him.” 

Emma looked at him, “I am sure the princess would disagree.” 

Ruby made her opinion known, “I also disagree.”

“Nevertheless, this Killian has decided that as soon as they are back, he must leave and try to forget the princess. Right, Henry?” 

Henry nodded. “So don't worry, grandma, there won't be any babies born anytime soon.”

“Did you have to use the plural there, kid? Makes it sound like twins are on the way.” Emma had handled a lot in her life, but she wasn't sure she was ready for twins, even in fictional form.

“Ok, mom. Anyway, the princess and Killian are the last two awake, except for whichever Brady was on watch, who was warily keeping an eye on them without being obvious about it. The moon is high and the stars are out. The princess is madly in love and dreamily thinking about the future they are going to have together. Killian, although also madly in love, is pragmatic. They talk about many things, Killian savoring every moment of the short time he will have with the princess.”

Emma and Killian took over again. Emma said, “when we get back I want to formally introduce you to my parents.” 

“I have met them, your mother visited the wards every day, too, you know; and your father was the one who chose me for this mission and came to the ward to talk to me about it.” 

“I can't believe you left without saying goodbye.” Emma completely ignored the plot hole of her mother also visiting the wards.

“It was for the best, princess.” 

“Please go back to calling me Emma. Everything was so much better when you called me that. Now you seem so distant.” 

“I should be distant. You are the princess of this realm.”

“But I am a woman, too.”

“Indeed you are, and I thank you for all your attention in the hospital.”

“You don't need to thank me, it wasn't a chore. I like spending time with you.”

“You brightened my days.”

“Now I should say thank you. Killian, we can go on brightening each other's days.”

“We cannot.”

“You're leaving - now that the war is over you're leaving?”

“It's for the best.”

“Not that again; it isn't for the best. I don't want you to go.” 

“I don't want to go.” 

“Then don't”

“Prin...Emma, I am a pirate, you are a princess, the two worlds do not mix.”

“They can if we say they can.”

“I admire your determination, but your people would not stand for their princess spending time with a pirate.”

“You fought for us, and were wounded.”

“I fought for me.” 

“So you don't care.”

“I care, I'm trying not to. I'm sorry, Emma.”

“What about our plans to go sailing. The ones we made in the hospital.”

“I didn't know who you were.”

“That shouldn't matter.”

“If your parents approve, I will take you and your parents sailing.”

“That's not what I had in mind. I don't want to go sailing with them. I want to go with you; alone. It would be so romantic to go sailing at night. You, me, and the moonlight.”

“I think that sounds like a dangerously bad idea.”

“Why?”

“I would not trust myself alone with you.”

“Good.”

“Princess...,”

“Princess again?” 

“Yes, princess. All I can offer you is a shoulder to sleep on tonight and tomorrow night. When we return to the castle we must go our separate ways.” 

“I'll take what I can get. Does that include a good night kiss?” 

“I'm afraid that would be an even more dangerously bad idea.”

They gazed at each other.

Henry took up the narrative, “the princess was not happy with that answer..., he stopped when Ruby nudged him. “What are you doing interrupting that moment? They were going to kiss!” 

He answered, “sorry Ruby, Killian is not going to kiss the princess here.”

“He's a man of great restraint. I'm not really sure to be proud of that or not,” Killian said.

Emma gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and he decided it didn't really matter. 

Avoiding Ruby's disappointed glare, Henry finished the scene, “the princess was also disappointed, but she wasn't going to turn away from any moment with him she could have. So under the moonlight, the princess cried herself to sleep on Killian's shoulder; it was his wounded shoulder, but he didn't mind because having Emma there made him feel better. They returned to the castle, and grandma and grandpa scheduled a celebratory ball. Killian went back to his ship, and as the princess made it clear that she had no interest in familial sailing, he didn't even ask grandma and grandpa if they wanted to go.”

“How did his ship get back to the harbor?” Regina asked.

“What?” 

“If Emma went down to the harbor and saw that his ship was gone and they walked back from the mission, how did his ship get back to the harbor?” 

Henry thought a moment or two, “pixie dust?” Everyone, including himself shook their heads, “how about...the ship was only going to drop people off for the mission, so they did that and returned to port as ordered.” 

“Seems plausible,” David said and there were various nods and assents from the rest of the group.

“Now that we have that figured out; grandma noticed that her daughter wasn't as happy as she could be considering the war was over, she spent most of her time gazing out at the harbor from her window. Grandma was of very mixed feelings about this, certainly she was glad that Killian was a hero, but he was also a pirate. She didn't want her daughter's heart broken but feared it was too late, and hoped she would be able to comfort her daughter when she faced the reality of her situation.”

“Where. Is. The. Happy. Part?” Ruby demanded.

“We are getting there,” Henry hurried along, fearful of Ruby's anger, “so it's the night of the ball, and the princess is wearing a new red gown, just picture the one from King Midas' ball, Ruby, I know you've seen the story book. The princess doesn't know for sure if Killian will be there, but in her heart of hearts she hopes that he will be, that's all part of the delicious anticipation, Ruby.” 

Ruby grimaced, not liking the pace of this story at all, but glad that Henry, at least, paid attention to details. 

Henry continued, “So the princess dances with the people there, maybe Prince Lunkhead was one of them...” 

“Prince Lunkhead? Boooo!” Emma interjected. 

“You've made your views on that poor prince quite clear, dear. Please go on, Henry,” his grandmother said. 

“Thanks grandma, so the princess dances, but she is looking away from her partners, trying to find Killian.”

“Poor manners again?” Snow asked. 

“Sorry grandma, the princess is in love, it makes people forget their upbringing.” 

Emma shrugged and smiled. Snow rolled her eyes. 

“The princess has lost hope, the ball has been going on for a while and still no trace of Killian. She escapes the dance floor and heads out to a balcony for some solitude. She can't take all the happiness in the room. She'd gaze out at the harbor, but we are on the wrong side of the castle for that. Eventually she hears a familiar voice which says,” Henry nodded at Killian. 

“They say the moon enchants, but tonight you enchant the moon.”

Emma broke; topped one hand over the other and said, “time out!” She kissed Killian, then said, “you can't say things like that and expect me to be able to let you go.”

“Use it for the story.” 

“Oh yeah, ok,” she went back to being the princess, “you can't be so cruel as to say something like that and then leave me. I know that many ships from the alliance will be sailing in the morning. Is yours among them?” 

“Aye. Our time together may be brief, princess, but it doesn't have to be unpleasant.”

“Its brevity is what makes it unpleasant.” 

“I cannot argue that point.”

“When will you return?”

“You know it will be for the best for me to never return.”

“Why do you have to go? Why can't you stay?”

“Princess, we have been through this.” 

“Please call me Emma.”

“Emma...,”

They were intensely focused on each other, their hearts breaking for their fictional counterparts. Killian spoke, “I did not come to the party to mourn. I was hoping to create a memory we could keep for the rest of our lives. Will you dance with me?” 

“Of course,” Emma answered. 

Henry narrated, “they started to dance, paying no attention to the music from the ballroom. For once Emma did not look away from her partner. They danced under the moonlight, lost to the world. Grandma was doing a tour of the ballroom and happened to look outside, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her daughter dancing with the pirate.”

“You aren't going to make me separate them, are you? Please don't,” Snow pleaded. 

“Don't worry, grandma, that's not what I had in mind at all. Grandma stood in awe of what she saw; never before had she seen her daughter so happy, and never before had she seen such love in her eyes. It was then that she knew that her daughter would never recover if she lost this man. Knowing she had to do something to secure her daughter's happiness, she quickly found her husband and brought him to the spot where she had been standing. He saw the same thing his wife did. He also knew that his daughter would not be happy with anyone else as her husband. He got an idea, excused himself and went to talk with his advisors. Grandma discreetly unhooked a curtain pullback to afford the dancing couple some privacy, then went back to the party.”

“Alone on the balcony in the moonlight! Finally a bit of happiness!” Ruby said with glee.

“Um, well...,” Henry tried to scooch away from Ruby as much as she could, “Killian leaves, but they do at least kiss goodbye.”

“Wait a minute,” Emma intervened, “we are alone out on the balcony kissing and we don't get to enact that part here?”

“I'd like to be finished with this story at some point today, mom,” Henry responded. This was met with various chortles from around the table.

“Oh, ha ha, son of mine.”

Killian decided to enact this anyway, he pulled Emma close and said, “that even more dangerously bad idea of yours, is one of the best ideas I have ever heard.” Then he kissed her as if it was going to be the last time he ever kissed her in his life. 

Ruby almost started applauding; but then Killian broke away from Emma and said in a strangled voice, “farewell, princess.”

Emma came out of her reverie and said, “did you have to put that into this story, too?” 

He grinned. 

“Fine. Go.” 

Henry took over again, “so Killian went back to his ship, he had to prepare for departure the next morning, even though he didn't really want to go. The princess needed a moment or two to herself before returning to the ball. She was leaning on the balcony rail, trying to stop the tears from falling, it didn't work. After a few minutes her mom, who had noticed Killian leaving out of the corner of her eye, went out to comfort her. Take it grandma.” 

“Emma, honey...,”

“Don't try, mom, there's nothing you can say.”

Henry interrupted to provide some blocking, “grandma could see the pain in her daughter's eyes and knew there really was nothing she could say, so she pulled her close and let her cry. The princess could feel that her mother was truly hurting for her. Eventually she stopped crying and dried her tears.”

Henry could hear Ruby impatiently tapping her foot behind him. He nodded at his grandmother who had leaned over the table and taken Emma's hand. Snow said, “hon, why don't I take you back to your room, I'll have some tea and chocolate sent up and we'll sit and chat.”

Emma shook her head, and said morosely, “it's ok, mom, I'll paste on a smile, go back in, and dance with the dull ambassadors. They'll simper and smile and one will tell me that in his kingdom there is a barley festival every year and the Barley Queen presides over the festivities wearing a crown made of barley and wouldn't I make a lovely Barley Queen...,” Emma shuddered at the thought. 

Killian was laughing, “Barley Queen?” 

Emma shrugged, “I don't know it's just what came out.”

Regina pulled out her phone, “that's it, we are totally having a Barley Festival. Let's see what dates are available.” 

“We are not having a Barley Festival,” Emma let go of her mother's hand and protested. 

“Can we get on with the story, please!” Ruby intoned, still tapping her foot.

“Right,” Henry agreed, “the princess and her mother rejoined the party. The princess did play her part; she danced and smiled. From afar, her mother watched over her, at the ready in case her daughter needed her. Her father would have watched over her, too, but he had slipped away from the party to make a visit to a certain pirate captain.” Henry scribbled something on a napkin, folded it over, and slid it to his grandfather. 

David took it and said, “I have a napkin now, too? All right, let's see...,” he opened the napkin and read the instruction and the line, he looked at Killian and said, “I saw you dancing with Emma.” 

“So you're here to kill me?” Killian didn't miss a beat.

“No, I am here because Snow and I want nothing more for our daughter than her own happily ever after. It has eluded her for too long. Suitors travel from afar for her, but none have captured her attention, she finds them dull, or lunkheaded, not even the chance to be Barley Queen has enticed her...” 

Emma burst into laughter and only Killian's quick grasp kept her from slipping off the seat and under the table.

Regina consulted her phone again, “yes, we are having a Barley Festival.”

Emma pointed out, “Regina, there is no barley around here.” 

“I can magic some up,” she replied and made a quick flourish with her hand to prove the point.

“Great, that's just we needed in here, barley,” Ruby said. 

Henry brought everyone back, “moving on, Grandpa and Killian have a talk and grandpa leaves Killian to think about what they discussed, telling him that he will be back in the morning for his decision when they come to deliver the departure baskets.”

“Departure baskets?” Ruby asked.

“Gifts of food; bread, fruit, and stuff. Sort of a 'thank you' and 'safe journeys' combined thing. Grandma, grandpa, and mom would be personally delivering them to each departing ship in the morning. In fact, it's now morning and the family is delivering the gifts to each ship at the dock. Of course they leave the Jolly Roger for last, and with every step closer to the ship the princess feels dread.”

“She didn't sneak out and run down to the ship last night?” Ruby asked. 

“Sorry, no, she just gazed out of her room over the harbor...in the moonlight,” Henry answered. 

“Bet she thought about leaving the castle, though,” Emma threw in. 

Henry gave her a, 'please' look, “not in this story. So they finally reached the Jolly Roger and the princess decides she can't go on. Grandma didn't press her to go. Grandpa had filled grandma in on his discussion with Killian, but neither one had any idea what the answer would be. Grandma squeezed her daughter's arm in compassion and told her that they would be back as soon as they could. The princess turned away from the ship, for once in her life, gazing away from the harbor. Grandma and grandpa returned fairly quickly. The princess was still facing away from the ship, determined to not look. Her parents walked to stand in front of her and her father said, 'Emma, I'd like you to meet the admiral of our new navy.'” 

Ruby gasped and Henry continued, “the princess looked at her father, almost not comprehending what he was saying. He nodded to her left. She slowly turned her head and looked up. The princess was stunned. Grandma and grandpa walked away, the princess didn't even notice their departure.”

Killian took over without even being asked, “hello, princess.” A squeal of joy could be heard from Ruby.

“Killian?” Emma asked, ignoring Ruby's happiness.

“Aye.” 

“You're staying?”

“If that's all right with you.” 

Emma narrated, “she couldn't speak, she couldn't even move, but her eyes told him that yes it would be all right.” 

“Do you requite assistance, princess?” 

“Emma.” 

“'Emma,' he smiled and the princess felt her knees go weak,” Killian wasn't going to let Emma do all the narrating. The Emma sitting in the booth felt her knees go weak, too. They smiled at each other.

Henry took over again, wanting to finish this quickly, “Killian held out his arm and with a shaking hand the princess took it. She then clutched his arm with both hands, holding on almost as if she let go he'd disappear. They walked slowly to the castle, the princess still not able to form words about this happy turn of events. Killian didn't try to make conversation, he was happy that his life had turned around so much, and basked in the new found joy. He was still amazed that he had won the heart of a princess. He'd thought his life on the sea was satisfying, but he'd learned that the beauty of the sea was taking him away from another beauty and he was determined to enjoy this new life just as much, if not more, than he had enjoyed that one. About a month after this day, wedding bells rang out from the castle as the princess and the admiral were married. The whole kingdom celebrated. About a year later, that's for you grandma, their first child was born; a boy, they named him Prince Henry.” 

Emma smiled, trying to hold back tears, but one escaped, she wiped it away, “yes, that's a good place for Prince Henry. Well done.” She leaned over and touched his cheek. 

“Then they can have Princess Elizabeth,” Henry added.

“Ah, the return of Princess Elizabeth. I am sure she will have a happier life in this story,” his mother said.

“A little cygnet, how lovely,” Killian said.

“Cygnet?” Emma turned and raised an eyebrow.

“What else would I nickname her?” 

“You would, wouldn't you?” Emma smiled.

“She'd have me wrapped around her finger, just like her mom.”

“Um, Killian, mom doesn't have the last name of Swan in these stories, so it wouldn't work.”

“Oh yeah, oh well, so much for that idea,” he said, but he did tuck the idea away into the recesses of his mind.

Emma was smiling, but didn't let any thought of a Cygnet or any other child linger long in her mind. She looked across the table and said, “mom, get the baby stars out of your eyes. You want more kids, you have them.”

“I don't have baby stars in my eyes, you do.”

“I do not, nor do I have any plans to have any, that goes for stars or kids.”

“Of course, dear, but you never know about the future. Maybe you're pregnant right now.”

“Mom!” 

It was Ruby who ended the disagreement, “she's not pregnant, Snow.”

Emma was shocked and looked at Ruby, “you would know? You would know, of course you would know...,”

Snow piped in, “of course Ruby would know dear, how do you think I found out I was pregnant with you and Neal?” 

The realization startled Emma, “well, that's a fact about my life I never knew before. Isn't it convenient that people of Storybrooke never have to waste money on home pregnancy tests. Can we change the subject, please?” Those baby stars were back in her mother's eyes, plus she wanted to ignore the fact that if she ever did become pregnant that Ruby would likely know before she did.

“Yes,” Ruby agreed, “Henry, I love the story, even if you did torture me, but it needs a proposal scene.” She pointed to the notebook, “I'm a little miffed at being deprived of one of the best parts of a romance.” 

Henry did his best to come up with a response, “uh, sorry...just a kid...”

Killian tapped his hook on the table to get Henry's attention, it worked, “relax, I've got this part for you.”

Emma was intrigued, she turned to Killian, smiled, and said, “oh you do, do you?”

“Mmmhmm,” he grinned. 

“Do go on,” she prompted and snuggled in a little closer to him. The rest of their family and friends faded away from their consciousness as they were solely focused on each other; again. 

“You remember when Princess Emma said she'd like to go sailing in the moonlight and Killian said that would not be for the best?”

“Uh huh, I believe he said, 'it would be a dangerously bad idea',” Emma nodded. 

“What he was really thinking was that would be a wonderful experience.”

Emma grinned and said, “really.” 

“Yes, so one night when the moon was high and the wind was fair, Emma and her beloved stole out of the castle and ran hand in hand down to the Jolly Roger...”

“And Emma was wearing her red gown,” Emma threw in. 

Killian smiled and said, “yes, Emma was wearing her red gown. They set sail in the moonlight; and they danced and if there is champagne in that realm, they drank champagne, and Princess Emma was happier than she had ever been in her whole life...” 

Emma beamed at him. 

“...until Killian took her hand,” at this point he moved his arm from where it had been and actually took Emma's hand in his own, looked directly into her eyes, and said, “Emma, beloved princess of my heart, will you do me the honor of marrying me? And she said...”

“Yes,” Emma said as she dropped his hand, leaned in and kissed him. 

The ladies watching sighed, not that Emma or Killian noticed. They continued to be lost in their own little world. Snow gazed lovingly at her daughter's happiness. David tilted his head behind Snow and caught Henry's eye. Henry rolled his eyes and David smiled, holding in a laugh. Ruby was getting lightheaded and Regina openly rolled her eyes, but also smiled. Eventually Emma pulled away, but didn't stop gazing at Killian. 

“Whaaat just happened here?” Henry asked. 

“My boy, I know you are not that young,” Killian joked and Emma laughed, but she did turn to her son. 

“Ha ha, what I mean is, did you two just get engaged for real?” He asked the question everyone wanted answered.

Emma looked out the window, “I don't see any moon, or a ship...”

“Or a red gown,” Killian added.

“Or a red gown,” Emma agreed, then realized, “which isn't even in this realm, so no.”

Regina saw a loophole, “Emma, you have magic,” she pointed out, “you can create the gown, and even if you couldn't there are people here who can sew.” 

“True,” Emma said, her mind exploring the possibilities. She caught a look from Killian out of the corner of her eye, “what?”

“Nothing,” he answered, wiping the grin off his face. Emma knew that was the biggest lie she'd heard in quite some time, she gave him a questioning look, but then decided to drop any pursuit of the subject until later, when they were alone. Instead she whispered something else in his ear. Killian laughed and shook his head. 

“No?” Emma said, dismayed. 

“Sorry princess,” he answered and then whispered something in her ear. 

“But they're engaged, and out there alone on the ship...in the moonlight!” Emma pointed out. 

“Not married, though, and this is the princess of the realm you are talking about,” he said. 

“I think the princess could be quite persuasive,” Emma said seductively. 

“I have no doubt, but...yardarm.”

“Ugh, poor Princess Emma, having to wait.” Emma turned to her son, “hey kid, you think you could move up the schedule on the wedding?” Henry laughed in response. Then Emma turned to Regina and, with a little exasperation mixed with irony, said, “thank you for casting the curse.”

As she turned back to Killian she saw her mother's face. Emma pushed back into the seat, “mom, you've got this weird look in your eyes, it's this kind of half bursting into tears because my baby is getting married combined with 'I'm going to turn into a crazed wedding planner, so watch out.' It's a little scary.” She waved her hand and snapped her fingers in front of her mother's face, “Mom, mom! Snap out of it!” Snow listened and woke up from her wedding planning (and more grandchildren) daydream. 

Regina spoke, “so if I schedule the Barley Festival for the weekend of the 24th, will that work to coincide with the wedding?” 

Emma dropped her head onto the table in frustration. “That's enough. Don't we have barnacles to scrape off the ship or something?” 

“Sure princess,” an amused Killian answered to a cascade of blonde hair, “there's always some maintenance to do on the ship.” No one else saw it, but Emma stuck her tongue out at him for the 'princess' bit. He laughed.

“Barnacle scraping? Is that what they are calling it these days?” Regina got one more dig in.

Emma ignored her, pulled herself up and grabbed Killian's hand, “bye,” she said for the both of them as they hurried out. Emma noted that her mother still had that same look in her eyes, and it was even more terrifying because now there was more determination behind it. 

As the door slammed behind Emma and Killian, Snow asked, “what's the current phase of the moon, Ruby?”

“New moon tonight, sorry Snow.”

“Darn it, then it can't happen for a couple of weeks at the earliest.”

“What can't happen, grandma?”

“The engagement, of course.”

“But that was just pretend, for the story.” 

Ruby stepped in to clear things up, “that's the way their engagement is going to happen.” 

“It is? But Killian just made that up; based on what mom said.” 

His grandfather now offered some sage advice, “he listened to what Emma said about a moonlight sail, then added the rest of the elements. And it was effective. Certainly made Emma happy.” 

“You could write it into the story book right now Henry and not violate any rules, it's that certain,” Ruby said. 

Henry wasn't going to take a chance on that. The story book would take care of itself when the time was right. 

“We should start a pool, 'guess the date of the proposal',” Ruby suggested. 

“Rather limited options, since we can all narrow it down to just a few days of opportunity,” Regina said.

“True, but we could go into other months.”

“Other months?” Snow was aghast, “no, no, no, this is happening this month,” she insisted. 

“I don't think you get a say in the matter,” her husband pointed out. She looked at him, and succumbed to a short-lived pout, knowing he was correct. 

“We could give them a little push by scheduling the Barley Festival for a couple of weeks from now,” Regina suggested.

Ruby was again pointing out the details, “as long as the moon is high, and not full. I don't want to miss this.”

Snow lit up, “yes, let's do that! We haven't had a ball in a while. There's so much to do. First, I'm going shopping for a wedding planning binder.” She kissed her son, grandson, and husband goodbye and practically shoved her way past everyone else in her zeal to complete her mission. 

“What about planning the festival?” Regina called after her. 

Snow paused at the door, “what's to plan? Same old, same old, just conjure up some more barley and decorate with it. Be sure to make a crown for Emma. Bye!” Snow ran out, practically slamming the door behind her. 

Henry watched her go. A little bewildered, he addressed his grandfather, “she does know they aren't really engaged, right?” 

“In your grandmother's mind they are close enough; call it pre-engaged. It's enough to make her start organizing, which is a frightening thought.” David even shuddered slightly. 

Outside, Emma and Killian had stopped just a few doors down the street from Granny's. They were facing each other; holding hands and idly tracing their thumbs around each other's. They were not really paying much attention to anyone else who happened by. Emma asked, “so, you gonna tell me what that grin was for?” 

He grinned again in remembrance, “just a passing fancy about you conjuring that other Enchanted Forest frock.” 

“Which one?” 

His eyes lost focus, “the first one.” 

“The 'your discomfort is a cross I'm willing to bear' one?”

He grinned more widely, “yes, that one.”

“Really?” 

“Really,” he answered in a low voice as he came back to the present and focused intently on her. Emma felt herself go a little weak in the knees. “I had no idea.”

“You weren't supposed to.”

“I'll see what I can do,” she said, silently vowing to get this outfit made no matter what it took. 

“Thank you,” he said as he leaned in to kiss her. Just then Snow hurried by. As oblivious as they were to the rest of the town, they couldn't ignore a woman on a quest. They pulled away from each other. “Mom, where are you going?”

Snow paused, and smiled, “no where in particular. Don't let me interrupt. Bye.” She rushed off to wherever this no where in particular was. 

“She still has that look in her eyes. She scares me,” Emma said as they watched her go. 

“How about we go back and get Henry, after all we did leave him there in our hasty exit.” 

“Good point.” They went back to Granny's and picked up Henry. 

On the night of the ball, Emma swept downstairs in her red gown. Snow was shocked, she'd hoped Emma would wear this dress, but didn't think she actually would. She needed to tread carefully. “Emma, does Killian know you're wearing that gown?” 

“No, why? I thought I'd surprise him.” 

“Honey, that is not the gown to surprise him with. There are expectations with that gown. The whole town has heard Henry's story; if they see you in that dress, they will expect an engagement. That's a lot of pressure to put on him.” 

Emma's smile disappeared. She had only considered that last time she wore this gown and how happy it made her then, it wasn't unreasonable to her that that was all that it would mean to Killian too. Any thoughts of town expectations had not crossed her mind. Saddened, and wondering how she had not considered this, she headed back upstairs to change, knowing her mother was correct. Halfway there, came a knock on the door. Everyone knew it was Killian. Emma ran up the rest of the stairs and Henry let Killian in, but Emma hadn't moved quickly enough and Killian saw a swish of red gown before she was out of sight. 

Snow tried to draw his attention away, “Emma will be down in a minute, she's just gone to change.” 

Killian didn't even take his eyes away from upstairs, “change? Why? Swan, what's going on?”

“I can't wear this, town expectations and all that.” 

“Will you please come down, I don't like talking to a disembodied voice.” 

Emma walked to the top of the staircase. Killian looked up at her and smiled, openly admiring her, “well done on the gown, Swan.” 

“Thank you,” she blushed, as she started to walk down the stairs, drawn by his adoring gaze. 

“Why in the world would you think about changing?” he asked when she finally stood in front of him.

“You don't mind me wearing it?”

“Mind? Why would I mind? You look smashing.” His eyes took in the full view, repeatedly...down and up. He finally stepped forward, taking her right hand in his own. “I didn't think it was possible for you to look more beautiful than you did in the Enchanted Forest, but, in this one case, I am happy to be wrong.” He kissed her hand, regained his full posture, but didn't let go.

Emma was trying hard to suppress a grin, but not succeeding very well. She gave in and smiled a smile that Killian would tuck away in his fond memories forever. “Thank you, you look very dashing yourself.”

“I do have a reputation to maintain,” he teased. He dropped her hand and preened.

She smiled, but then became serious, “Killian, this gown, the story, Storybrooke will have expectations, I don't want you to feel obliged.”

“The moon will be high tonight,” he said, completely oblivious to the fact that the ball had been specifically scheduled to time with this.

“So that's two out of three.” 

“And the ship is close by.” 

“So that's three out of three; but this isn't something you should be forced into.” 

Killian laughed, “forced into proposing to you? There isn't a man in any realm who would have to be forced into proposing to you, except maybe Prince Lunkhead, but he was a lunkhead. Plus, I've had a ring hidden on the ship for a while.” 

“You sneak.” 

“Pirate.” 

Emma smiled and they leaned in to kiss. David decided to have some fun by playing overprotective dad. He walked over to stand next to them, he crossed his arms and said, “ahem.” They broke apart. 

“I know, I know, I'll have her home by midnight,” Killian tried. 

“Wrong story,” David crossed his arms harder and glared. 

“Oh good, then later than midnight it is,” Killian said.

Emma laughed and Killian brought his attention back to her, “I don't think your father wants me alone with you.”

“Silly Daddy,” Emma answered, as she put her arms around Killian, “he should know, it's the other way around.” Then she kissed him again. 

Henry laughed, but choked it down when his grandmother looked at him. “Sorry grandma, it was funny.” 

A car horn sounded. “Saved by the honk, that must be Violet and her dad. Bye, see ya there!” He ran out the door and practically whooshed into the car. “Good evening, everyone, the ball is going to be very interesting tonight.” 

“What do you mean?” Violet asked. 

“You'll see,” he smiled enigmatically. Seeing that they weren't going to get anymore information, Violet gave an exasperated look and they made their way to the ball. 

As was tradition at every ball, Snow and David were the hosts. This was ceremonial, their duties consisted of making a formal entrance into the ballroom to signal the start of the dance and greeting all the guests throughout the night. They were also afforded thrones on a dais for their efforts. As their daughter, Emma was escorted by Killian after them, and Henry escorted Violet in after his mother.

Henry and Violet were waiting in the antechamber for the rest of the group to arrive. Henry had a grin on his face that Violet kept trying to guess about, but he wouldn't tell her any part of the secret, instead wanting to see her face when his mother appeared. He wasn't disappointed. When his mother arrived, Violet gasped, she tried to hide it by turning to him. She gave him a look and his grin grew wider. 

Emma had noticed Violet's reaction and figured it was a good warm up for when they hit the dance floor. Everyone greeted each other, the only moment of tension being when Emma flatly refused to wear the Barley Crown, stating that she wasn't going to put a bunch of weeds on her head. She was also a little incredulous that they had actually carried the joke to this point.

As they lined up, Emma asked Violet, “everything all right?” 

“Yes...fine...thank you,” a stammering Violet answered, she smiled too broadly and Emma turned away to hide her own smile. Emma placed her hand on Killian's outstretched hand.

With Emma and Killian facing forward, Violet's eyes grew wide, she looked at Henry and mouthed, “red gown.” Henry just smiled and nodded. Violet then held up her left hand and pointed to the empty ring finger, then to Emma's ring-less finger. Henry answered her by holding up his own hand, he pointed to it, then made a wave motion and pointed toward the docks, trying to tell her that the ring was on the Jolly Roger. 

Emma turned around again and they dropped their hands. “I didn't know charades was part of the evening.”

“We like impromptu charades, it's kind of our thing,” Henry smiled. 

“Uh huh,” Emma grinned as she turned back, catching Killian's eye as she did, he was also grinning. 

Emma herself had been instrumental in the project of building a ballroom in Storybrooke. How much her insistence had to do with the fact that it gave her the opportunity to be in Killian's arms even more often was anyone's guess; and they did guess. It escaped no one's notice that she had started lobbying for the building not long after having returned from the past. The building itself was located near the marina, with arched windows all along the water front, making watching the sunset an added bonus of a ball. A very recent addition was a hedge maze in what had been a parking lot. 

Walking into the ballroom tonight, Emma saw that the barley theme had been carried into there as well. She had considered the crown to be a joke, and wasn't really prepared to see stalks of barley artfully tied together and placed in various groups against the walls. Regina had decided that that didn't make for very colorful decorations, so she entwined red ribbons through some of the stalks and across the ceiling. Emma wasn't sure whether to roll her eyes or laugh; but didn't have time to do either as the second they entered the room, she heard the collective gasp, Violet's reaction had indeed prepared her, she smiled and walked proudly with Killian to the middle of the dance floor. 

Another part of tradition stated that all three couples start the dancing, which they immediately did. Killian and Emma were so focused on each other that they barely noticed when her parents and Henry and Violet left the dance floor, leaving them dancing alone with all of Storybrooke watching them. Killian felt Emma tense up, so he did his best to distract her from Storybrooke's suffocating eyes with his wit.

“Just stay focused on me, Swan, I'm better looking than all of them put together anyway.”

Emma laughed a little, and smiled more. 

“In fact, I will even tell you what they are saying,” he boasted.

“I never knew you had super human hearing.”

“Ha; don't need it. Here are the three topics of current conversation; and betting.”

“Only three?” 

“Yes, they cover everything. One: how long will we actually stay at the party?” 

“I'd like to know the answer to that one myself.”

He grinned, “aren't you lucky you get to be part of that decision.” 

“Very,” she grinned back.

“Two: what time tomorrow, if at all, will they show up at Granny's to show off the ring?”

“The 'if at all' clause is rather intriguing.”

“I liked that myself; and three: the date of the wedding.”

“You think they are betting on that?”

“I do.”

Emma rolled her eyes, “I set you up too well for that one. I should know better by now.”

Killian continued to waltz Emma around the room. He was correct in his betting topics, but he neglected to notice how many people were commenting on Emma's beauty and how right the two of them looked on the dance floor. 

Snow and David were part of this admiring group. They stood on the dais, arm in arm, admiring their daughter's happiness. A beaming Snow said to her husband, “you're going to think this is really weird, but I feel like I am watching them out on the balcony in Henry's story.” 

“Not weird; I was just thinking the same thing,” he answered.

They looked at each other and said at the same time, “at least we don't have to make him an admiral here.” Then they laughed and looked back at their dancing daughter and her beloved.

Those who bet on an early departure for Emma and Killian were the ones who had fatter wallets after the ball. They finished the opening dance, and Emma was relieved to relinquish the floor and get away from the staring eyes. They greeted several people; all of whom gushed over Emma's gown. Emma looked for Ruby, but she was hidden behind other guests and one of the refreshment tables. She was surreptitiously filling a basket, but not for herself. This basket was being stocked with enough food, champagne, glasses, and silverware to hold two people over for however long they wished to be alone together; on the lagoon, in a ship, under the high, but not full, moon. So when Emma and Killian made their hasty exit, Ruby was standing by the door, waiting for them with a very full basket. She didn't have to say anything, she just shoved the basket toward them. Emma shook her head in disbelief, but gladly took the basket. Emma and Killian looked at each other, made a silent decision and then ran out the door.

Ruby stepped outside and yelled after the absconding couple, “you have to run hand in hand!” Plot accuracy was very important to her. They clasped hands in response and continued running to the Jolly Roger, laughing, because plot accuracy was important to them, too. Ruby watched them until they were out of sight, then turned back to the ball room, the place suddenly looked a lot less fun. The spark was gone; she knew it would be back, but she'd miss it for the rest of the night. She went to talk to Snow and David, they were still focused on the doorway the happy couple had departed through. Ruby caught the end of their conversation. 

“Our baby is getting married,” Snow said.

“They grow up so quickly, one moment she was a baby, and the next, all grown up...with a kid,” David answered, trying to pull Snow away from being maudlin.

It worked, “very funny,” was her only answer as she turned away from her not-so-funny husband and dropped his arm. “At least I don't have to hide the wedding binder anymore,” she said to Ruby.

“Think of the fun,” Ruby said conspiratorially, “Emma could make a bridal version of the red gown.” An image of that jumped into her head and she smiled at it.

Snow brought her back to reality, “I'm sure it would be lovely, but we do want Emma and Killian to stay at the wedding long enough to complete the ceremony.”

“Oh, yeah; the temptation to run out of the ceremony would be too great, wouldn't it?”

David cleared his throat and addressed the crowd, “let's toast the happy couple, everyone!” The entire crowd raised their glasses and cheered as through the windows they watched the Jolly Roger sail off into the sunset. 

All Regina could think was, “I hope Emma thinks to put an invisibility cloak on the ship, they don't need any prying eyes.” She was quickly relieved when the ship disappeared. They never did make it to Granny's the next day.

Late that night the story book created new pages; the first, a drawing of Killian and Emma dancing on deck in the moonlight. The second; Killian on one knee and Emma looking happier than she had ever been in her life. The final; Emma and Killian kissing, with Emma's left hand on Killian's chest, her engagement ring prominently featured. When Emma finally saw them, she promptly made copies of all of them to frame and arrange next to the drawing of them dancing at King Midas' ball. A few years later, the story book added a picture of a beatific Emma in a hospital bed, holding her newborn daughter, Hope. Killian sat next to them on the edge of the bed, obviously amazed by both his Swan and his Cygnet. Then a couple of years later, another page was created, with Emma again beatifically in a hospital bed. Everyone was gathered around the bed in this picture; Henry, Snow, David, and Hope. Killian was once again sitting on the edge of the bed, in awe. This time he and Emma were holding their newborn twin sons. These were also copied, framed, and placed on the wall, which still had more room for many future happy moments from the story book.

A vignette that doesn't fit into the story, but took place some time in between Emma and Killian left Granny's and the Barley Festival Ball. The story book did not create a page for this one. Although I am sure Ruby would have been happy if it did. 

Killian was on the ship when his phone rang. 

“Meet me out past the wishing well,” was all he heard when he answered.

“Swan?” 

“Of course, come out and meet me here; and wear your old Enchanted Forest coat.”

“Now I'm intrigued.” 

“Good, I'll see you soon, then.” 

“Indeed you will.”

The time seemed interminable to both of them, but finally Killian, wearing his old Enchanted Forest coat, arrived at the designated spot. The only problem was, he couldn't see Emma anywhere. Her car was there, but she was definitely not in it. “Swan?” he called. 

Emma walked out from behind a copse of trees and twirled around. Killian's jaw dropped. “Swan,” he grinned as she had perfectly recreated the outfit of his fantasies. He took several steps closer to her, but she crossed her arms and shook her head.

“Emma, don't tease a man like that.”

“Oh, I'm not teasing, it's just that if we are going to do this, we're going to pretend we are actually back in the Enchanted Forest.”

“Vixen. Well, that explains the request for this coat,” he preened. 

She grinned. 

“Fine, Swan, I'll take your challenge.”

“I thought you might.” 

“I believe you said something first.”

“I don't remember what I said.”

“Something about your spleen.”

“Oh yeah, blah, blah, blah, spleen.”

“Your discomfort is a cross I am will to bear.”

“That you remember.”

“You didn't say that then, it's your idea to do this little play-acting, so unless you want to drop that idea, and I wouldn't argue if you did, stick to what we said then.” 

Emma was not going to back down from her own challenge. “Fine, I think I rolled my eyes at you.”

“That you did, quite heartily. I think I said, 'red leather jackets don't come into fashion here, well ever,' more's the pity,” he added in the present. He stepped closer and pulled her hood up over her head, “you're not from a place with magic, I am, We have to take care not to disrupt the time line, even the smallest changes could have catastrophic consequences.” He stepped even closer to her, thinking that now was the time to start improvising, for in this time line there would be no catastrophic consequences. He adjusted her hood and he could see Emma blush. 

Emma had forgotten how good it had felt to have Killian take care of her this way. That simple act of putting up her hood was filled with such tenderness that Emma not only blushed, but she could feel her knees buckle. It was then that she knew this was going to be a very quick game.

Killian noticed the blush and found that he could use it to his advantage, “Swan, we have no place to be; and no one knows we are here.”

“Get to the point.”

He laughed at her current self taking over for a moment, then turned quite serious and looked into her eyes, “ever since Neverland I know that I have harbored a certain...curiosity. It's my suspicion that you harbor the same curiosity.” He leaned closer to say, “we have all the time in the world to see that curiosity...,” he put his lips directly to her ear and said, “satisfied.” 

This time he did feel her knee buckle. 

He kissed his way down from her earlobe to the base of her neck. Emma was definitely responding, but she hadn't said anything. Killian found himself enjoying this immensely, he put his arms around her and looked at her, “I meant it when I said we were a good team, don't we owe it to ourselves to find out how good?” he asked. Her breathing was shallow, she could only nod in response. He smiled, took her hand, kissed it, and led her over to the nearest tree. She leaned against it for support because she needed to. Killian unclasped her cape moved one side over her shoulder, then he kissed down the top of the bodice, when he reached the center, Emma gasped. He quickly pulled his head up, “did I nick you with the hook?” She shook her head, “sudden appreciation for the allure of a corset,” she said in a breathy voice. He grinned as she gently nudged his head back to where it had been. 

And the consequences of the afternoon were very nice and not at all catastrophic; nor were they catastrophic when at a later date they played with those outfits on the ship.


End file.
